


Voy a Arruinarte

by MelonMyyBaby



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonMyyBaby/pseuds/MelonMyyBaby
Summary: Ryuk encuentra algo más interesante en el mundo humano que verlos destruirse mutuamente y algo más delicioso que sus manzanas.
Relationships: Ryuk (Death Note)/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

Light Yagami, admitía que fue algo interesante pasar tiempo con el pero simplemente se acabó, volvió al mundo Shinigami y lanzó nuevamente el cuaderno esperando a que un humano la encontrará y le diera el mismo uso. 

El cuaderno no tardó mucho en encontrar otro propietario, aunque esta vez era una niña de preparatoria y no un niño por primera vez en los últimos años. Ryuk no vio nada interesante en ella, con esto se refiere a las intenciones que quería para que usará dicho cuaderno, ah y a excepción de su alma limpia. 

Todos los humanos tienen luz y oscuridad dentro suyo, algunos son completamente oscuros mientras otros tienen mezcla de ambos, pero ella solo tenía luz...curioso porque su vida no es dulce, si no algo amarga, al menos no la mayor parte. 

Ryuk simplemente pensaba en manipularla para que usará la Deaht Note y así alargar su vida, además sería divertido para un Shinigami aburrido como el ver cómo ella poco a poco se destruye y quizás se convierta como cierto humano que quería ser dios. 

Desde su lugar la observaba, ella hacía lo mismo con el extraño cuaderno el cual poco después guardo en su mochila y regreso a casa.

Al llegar la vio interactuar felizmente con su familia compuesta por dos padres–pareja homosexual–y sus tres hermanos–seguramente adoptados los cuatro–.

Su familia es extraña y ella es extraña también. Quiere decir que la felicidad completa es escasa en los humanos que siempre están desconformes por la mínima estupidez en sus vidas. Ella es feliz a pesar de tener ciertos prolemas 

\--

Chihiro saco sus materiales escolares para estudiar y los puso encima de su escritorio, vio el cuaderno negro con letras en inglés que decían Deaht Note que encontró en el patio tracero de la escuela. 

Honestamente le inspiraba mal rollo pero también le pareció algo linda, quizás se la regalaría a su hermana mayor ya que le gustaba las cosas algo goticas. La saco de su mochila, la puso sobre el escritorio y empezó a echarle el ojo.

Chihiro rápidamente noto que no es un cuaderno normal, ¿Que tipo de cuaderno tendría reglas relacionadas con Shinigamis y muerte?. Chihiro leyó todas las reglas y quedo...¿Cómo debería sentirse, asustada, sorprendida? Lo que sea, la emoción es negativa.

Cogió el cuaderno y lo metió dentro de su escritorio. Fuera mentira o no lo que decía no lo descubriría y tampoco es seguro que alguien más la tuviera. Solo por si acaso hizo lo que hizo. 

"Oh, no deberías esconder el escape de tus pequeños prolemas, niña". 

Una voz y esa misma voz grabé hizo que Chihiro se paralizada del miedo, lentamente voltio y se encontró con un monstruo con forma humana. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Chihiro iba a gritar pero ese monstruo colocó su mano en su boca. Ahora estaba aterrada y temblando. 

"Shhh no te haré daño. Relajate y escucha. Correr y alertar a tus padres no servirá, ellos no me verán y creerán que estás loca. No estoy aquí para hacerte daño sino para ayudarte"el sonrió de una manera aparentemente amigable, en realidad estaba lejos de serlo."Mi nombre es Ryuk y soy un Shinigami". 

Ryuk lentamente saco la mano de la boca de Chihiro, ella temblorosa formulo una pregunta:

"¿Q-que ha-aces a-aquí?¿Q-que qu-uieres?". 

"Mi objetivo es ayudarte, niña. No hay porque temer". 

Chihiro se relajo un poco pero se alejo a un distancia más segura y lo miro con incertidumbre. 

"¿Ayud-darme?¿Co-on qu-ue?". 

"Con esos niños que tanto te molestan y lastiman, también podrías salvar al mundo acabando con las escorias...y todo será más fácil con la libreta que has guardado en el cajón. Es una pena que la guardes cuando puede serte de gran utilidad, ¿No lo crees así?"miro el lugar nombrado y Chihiro siguio su mirada, para después volverla hacia el Shinigami.


	2. Ryuk Humano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuk se convierte en humano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que los Shinigami no se pueden convertirse en humanos pero yo quise hacerlo así.

Shinigami. 

Significaba Dios de la muerte, claramente no era nada bueno involucrarse con el ni usar el cuaderno,aunque, Chihiro tampoco lo quería, por más que sintiera odio hacia sus acosadores y hacía los criminales. 

Quitar vidas, ella no tenía el derecho de hacerlo. La vida se encargaría de darles el karma que se merecen. 

Tomo valor y dijo: "N-no voy a usarla". 

"Es así. Entonces es una pena. Tenía grandes expectativas en ti...a lo mejor tu hermana le de un mejor uso"se acosto en la cama apoyando su cabeza con su brazo. 

Chihiro miro alarmada al Shinigami...¿Eso es una amenaza? No sabe cómo tomarlo pero sin duda tiene miedo de lo que le pueda pasar a su familia.

"S-simplemente vete". 

Ryuk miro a la humana, le recordaba a un inocente conejo blanco, tembloroso y miedoso que pretendía ser valiente. Divertido~.

Sin darse cuenta la estaba estudiando con más detenimiento y con ello desarrollaba una sensación extraña en su estómago. 

Se comparaba con el deseo fuerte que tenía ahora de comer manzanas...ricas y jugosas manzanas. ¿Ella sabría igual?. 

La niña tenía el cabello rubio, era bajita de complexión delgada y delicada encajando a la perfección con esos grandes e inocentes ojos azules asemejándose a un angel. Muy Bonita~.

Los Shinigami no pueden copular pero eso no quiere decir que no tengan deseos carnales, aunque ahora que estaba de nuevo en el mundo humano Ryuk haría uso de una habilidad, que en su tiempo pensaba que era inútil ya que ningún humano llamo cierta atención en el, hasta ahora por supuesto. 

"Cierra los ojos, niña. No será bonito lo que veras". 

"¿E-eh?". 

"Que cierres los ojos. No te haré nada, después de todo los Shinigami no pueden matar a un humano". 

Chihiro lentamente cerro sus ojos. Parecía que estaba a oscuras, ¿Ya dije que tiene miedo? Pero esque es inevitable teniendo a un individuo como el de aterrador. De pronto escucho sonidos horribles como huesos rompiéndose haciendo que cerrara sus ojos fuertemente, temblará y tapara sus oidos, después todo se sumió en un silencio suspensivo. 

Lentamente abrió los ojos y frente suyo se encontró con un ¿Abdomen?. Sorpresa, sorpresa, ahora había un chico en frente suyo: alto, cabello negro hasta la quijada, parecía normal pero su cuerpo tenía como costuras y su piel en ciertas partes eran de un color algo violeta con gris y sus ojos, de un negro profundo. Su aura seguía igual a la de aquel Shinigami: intimidante y arrogante. 

"¿E-eh?"Chihiro jadeo y levantó su mirada perpleja. 

Aquel chico le sonrió con aparente malicia. 

"Ningún humano me ha llamado la atención para ser uso de esta habilidad. Deberías sentirte afortunada"y de pronto rodeo con sus brazos su pequeña cintura, tomo su nuca y la beso. 

Todo se volvió...extraño y alarmante.

¿Cómo se supone que debería de reaccionar?¿Y Ryuk finalmente encontró algo más interesante en el mundo humano además de divertirse viendo cómo se destruyen mutuamente entre ellos?.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando las cosas marchan mal para Nathaniel decide desahogarse con alcohol en el granero, sin embargo Jerry aparece y hace las cosas más divertidas, al menos para el oscuro sentido de la diversión de Nathaniel. 

Las cosas se salieron de control cuando la mocosa pelirroja-Ann-metió las narices dónde no tenía que hacerlo, ese hecho lo enfurecio pero le daría cierto beneficio, por ejemplo, robar toda el dinero que invirtieron Charlaton que la gente ilusa le dio para transportar el supuesto oro. 

Desee ahí todo perfecto. Nathaniel tenía la estafa bien planeada...sin embargo. 

"Me voy a quedar aquí después de la estafa"dijo Dolpn. 

Nate soltó una risa incrédula. 

"No me hagas reír". 

"Me quedaré aquí a vivir. Para siempre". 

Entonces dejo de sonreír para estar molesto. 

"¿Que te pasa? ¿Me vas a traicionar?¿Eh, Joncy?". 

"Te estoy ofreciendo un trato de caballeros. Cuando Barry vuelva nos repartiremos los mil setecientos dólares, nos damos las manos y nos separamos". 

Nathaniel no lo podía creer, le parecía estupido que quisiera quedarse en ese pobre rancho soportando a sus molestos dueños, sobre todo a la mocosa peliroja y se sentía traicionado ya que Dunlop siempre fue su compañero de estafas, podría decirse que un amigo y pronto dejaría de serlo. Y eso honestamente era frustrante. 

Ahora se encontraba en el granero embriagando se en licor. Hasta que de pronto Jerry bajo por las escaleras, Nathaniel lo vio y tubo una buena vista de su tracero. Quizás era el efecto del alcohol o las ganas que tenía de follar a una mujer y valla que había pasado tanto tiempo que no haberlo hecho. 

Le gustaba acosar al mocoso. El simple hecho de verlo débil y como un conejo fácil de intimidar provocaba cierto comportamiento hacía el. El pobre Jerry lo miraba con miedo y cautela. Claramente quería estar lejos de el. 

"Hola niño". 

"...".

"¿Sigues aprendiendo a escribir?". 

"Siente...¡Aquí conmigo!". 

Jerry tembló ante la orden y obedeció. Tembloroso se sentó al lado de Nathaniel que lo miraba satisfecho. 


End file.
